The jungle in my heart
by Margarida
Summary: Fic escrita para o desafio perva do grupo Saint Seya Ficwritters do facebook. Por você, eu me fiz maldito entre nossos iguais... Conteúdo Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui está minha contribuição para o Desafio Perva do grupo Saint Seya ficwritters do facebook. Foi um tanto difícil, não por se tratar de um tema ligado ao sexo porque já escrevi diversos hentais, mas nunca tinha escrito um threesome... Embora já tenha imaginado alguns, claro...

E eles acabaram ficando na imaginação mesmo, porque uma ideia surgiu na minha cabeça e tomou forma de tal maneira que não consegui escrever um threesome.

O que escrevi? Leiam e descubram...

Boa leitura!

**-x-x-x-x-x**

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,**

**There's nothing you can't do**

**These streets will make you feel brand new,**

**the lights will inspire you**

_Selva de concreto onde são feitos os sonhos_

_Não há nada que você não possa fazer_

_Essas ruas vão fazer você se sentir completamente novo_

_As luzes vão inspirar você_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uma selva de concreto era uma boa menira de se referir aquela cidade. Tudo era cinza, era frio, as luzes azuladas pareciam deixar tudo mais lugubre. Pesado. Pessoas iam e voltavam, a maior parte sozinhas. Falavam ao celular, mandavam mensagens, procuravam por um táxi. Ou por alguma coisa que desse algum sentido à suas vidas.

A selva também exisitia em seu coração, mas era diferente daqula em que vivia. Era quente, borbulhava, fervia em sua alma, corria como lava por suas veias... Mas igual aquela selva de pedra, não lhe dava sentido algum à sua existência.

Estava frio, era inverno. Os olhos verdes esmeralda pareciam um tanto cansados, as mãos luvadas estavam nos bolsos dos casacos, um cachecol enrolado ao pescoço. Os cachos dourados de seus cabelos estavam soltos, a luz azulada das ruas por onde passava faziam o tom naturalmente loiro de seus cabelos brilhar ainda mais.

Mas e daí?

Estava sozinho.

Há alguns anos, para ser mais exato. E o motivo para tanto? Era um fugitivo. Acusado de traição por seus iguais, com uma pena de morte decretada em suas costas. Perseguido por todo país e continente. Era relamente culpado? Talvez fosse. Talvez realmente merecesse a sentença. Mas não era isso o pior.

Pior era ter que deixar para trás a única pessoa em quem dia confiou. O peito doía só de pensar nisso.

Logo, a caminhada noturna chegou ao fim, estava em frente ao prédio onde ficava seu apartamento, no terceiro andar de um edifício baixo, sem elevadores. Subiu despreocupadamente as escadas e se encaminhou até o fim do corredor. Detsrancou a porta do apartamento e entrou, estava tudo escuro. De costas para a sala, acendeu o interruptor e trancou a porta. Mas ficou parado, como se estivesse petrificado. O coração acabara de falhar uma batida.

- Acho que não preciso perguntar o que faz aqui, não?

Virou-se devagar e então encaroua pessoa a quem fizera a pergunta. Um homem estava sentado no sofá da sala, encarando-o demoradamente com os olhos negros e felinos. Estudava-o de cima a baixo. Usava ele também um pesado casaco de inverno, os cabelos negros estavam bem penteados e aparados. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, comntinuava praticamente igual, talvez uma ou outra linha de expressão.

-Depois de tantos anos fugindo, não acho que precise mesmo perguntar. – o visitante respondeu, recostando-se no sofá.

O primeiro finalmente saiu do lugar onde estava e foi até o visitante, mas se sentou no outro sofá. Estava nervoso. O coração acelerado ao máximo. Mas procurava se mostrar calmo.

-Eu tinha certteza que se um dia alguém me encontrasse, seria você, Shura.

-Por que eu, Aiolos?

-Porque o mais fiel à deusa não desistiria jamais de encontrar o traidor...

O silêncio, que tanto apreciava, era totalmente inoportuno naquele momento. Tantos anos procurando por Aiolos, tantas histórias que tinha ouvido sobre sua traição, acreditando piamente que ele realmente tentara contra a vida da deusa, mas...

Por mais que dissesse para si mesmo que Aiolos era um traidor e assassino, por mais que tivesse colocado essa imagem em sua mente para justificar sua caçada, agora...

Agora aquela merda de silêncio o fazia encarar os olhos mais puros e gentis que já vira em toda sua vida. Olhos que lhe sorriam quando contava alguma história ou fazia perguntas. Que reprovavam suas atitudes quando cometia algum erro, mas não deixava de ensiná-lo o certo. Olhos verdes que tanto o encantavam.

Olhos que por diversas vezes se fecharam para si, para deleite dos mais belos e íntimos momentos...

-Faça logo, Shura. – Aiolos disse, tirando-o do mundo perdido de seus pensamentos. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Por que, Aiolos?

-A traição? Motivos não importam mais Shura, apenas o que veio até aqui para fazer. Mate-me logo, eu não quero mais fugir. E, se for pelas suas mãos, ao mesno sei que será rápido, preciso e praticamente indolor.

Shura se levantou, Aiolos fez o mesmo. O primeiro levou a mão ao bolso interno do casaco e tirou uma pistola automática, com silenciador e a apontou para o rapaz à sua frente. Aiolos sequer se moveu. Shura tão pouco.

-Atire, Shura. Foi para isso que eu o preparei durante o tempo em que estive na organização.

-Eu...

-Atire sem exitar! Acabe logo com essa merda de sofrimento, Shura!

A mão que empunhava a arma tremia, ainda que levemente. Aiolos estava imóvel, rendido, não esboçava reação alguma contrária. Shura, então, percebeu que tinha que acabar com tudo de uma vez. Tinha que agir.

Mas Aiolos não esperava que daquela maneira...

A pistola foi jogada no chão da sala, apenas um passo separava a ambos. Ou nem isso mais. Fato era que, quando Aiolos se deu conta, estava nos braços de Shura. E a boca dele sobre a sua, beijando-o, a língua quente buscando a sua. As mãos que passeavam por suas costas.

Deus do céu, como sentira falta daquela boca. Daquelas mãos. Daquele homem em especial...

-Shura... – ele disse, quando o mais novo apartou o beijo, mas sem soltá-lo de fato – Por quê?

-Não me pergunte, Aiolos... – ele respondeu, a voz enrouquecida – Não me pergunte.

Beijou –o novamente, mas desta vez além da boca ele se ocupava também do pescoço, que acabara de revelar tirando o cachecol que Aiolos usava. Não importava o motivo. Tantos anos desejando rever Shura, desejando estar novamente com ele... Deixou o torpor de lado e tratou de se ocupar em tirar aquele casaco que o outro usava, por baixo apenas uma camiseta.

Separam-se por um pequeno instante para que ele também pudesse se livrar de seu casaco e a camisaq que usava, ambos a gora de torso nu e usando apenas suas calças, os sapatos já estavam longe também. Empurrando Aiolos sobre o sofá, Shura voltou a beijá-lo, descendo pelo pescoço, peito e abdomen, até se deter no umbigo por alguns momentos.

Abriu o zíper da calça e a abaixou um tanto, junto da cueca do rapaz. E então, com um sorriso sacana, segurou o membro de Aiolos pela base e começou a chupá-lo. Um gemido foi ouvido pelo apartamento, as mãos do rapaz imediatamente seguravam os cabelos de Shura, mas não ditavam um ritmo, se não fosse assim estaria rasgando as almofadas do sofá. A cada chupada um novo gemido, como sentira falta daquela boca em seu membro, de se deixar levar e só sentir... De gozar sabendo que nunca sentira tanto prazer por outras mãos.

E foi o que fez, na boca de Shura. Naquela boca quente, do único homem que fora capaz de deixá-lo louco, apaixonado, a ponto de... Se ele soubesse...

Não, não ainda...

Shura engoliu todo o semen, e voltou a trilhar o caminho inicial de beijos, mas parou quando chegou ao pescoço de Aiolos. Voltou para baixo e ajudou-o a se livrar das calças que usava, retirando depois as suas próprias. Seu membro já estava duro, pulsando dolorido, precisando de um alívio urgente...

-Vire-se para mim, Aiolos... – ele pediu ao pé do ouvido do outro. Aiolos, ainda arfando de prazer, fez o que Shura pedira e se virou de costas, ficando de quatro sobre o sofá.

O rapaz gemeu antes mesmo de fazer qualquer movimento, imaginando o quanto poderia ser um pouco difícil para Shura conseguir entrar nele. Fazia tanto tempo que não transava com alguém que não tinha nenhum lubrificante em casa. Mas a vontade era tanta...

Devagar, tentando ao máximo se controlar, Shura foi enfiando dentro de Aiolos. Estava apertado, como na primeira vez que transara com ele invertendo as posições. Apertando os lábios, Aiolos não gemia ou reclamava, sentia seu canal latejar e doer, mas logo se acostumaria. Era Shura e não um outro qualquer.

Shura ainda ficou um tempo parado, prendendo a respiração, esperando por um sinal de Aiolos para continuar. O rapaz percebeu e então empinou um pouco o quadril, demosntrando que estava pronto. O outro sorriu e se inclinou sobre as costas de Aiolos, buscando com uma de suas mãos o membro novamente duro do rapaz.

E então as estocadas começaram, Shura enficava com força e ritmo, quase que no mesmo ritmo e força com que masturbava Aiolos, que gemia e tentava se equelibrar nos braços e joelhos, Shura era forte e vigoroso, e quente também, quase o fazia se derreter.

O ritmo e fotrça aumentaram, as dores e gemidos de ambos também até que não puderam aguentar mais... Aiolosd gozou com força, sujando a mão de Shura e quase todo o sofá e o outro, ao sentir aquele líquido quente escorrer por seus dedos, acabou gozando também.

Quando Shura se retirou de dentro dele, Aiolos desabou sobre o sofá sujo mesmo, tentando controlar os espasmos de seu corpo e sua respiração. Shura se sentou na ponta do sofá, a cabeça jogada para trás. Estava exausto e suado.

-Venha cá... – ele pediu e Aiolos se sentou entre suas pernas, encaixando seu corpo no de Shura.

-Eu... – ele começou a falar, e sua voz parecia trêmula – Eu não posso te matar, Aiolos. Eu... Eu te amo...

-Eu sei, Shura. – Aiolos também falou, suspirando pesadamente – Eu também te amo e não podia te perder... Por isso eu me fiz maldito entre os nossos, Shura.

-O quê?

-Você era o alvo da deusa... Eu não podia deixar que ela o matasse...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ah, eu fiz... Fiz! Meu Deus, fiz! Não sei como ficou, se bom ou não, mas... Acho que cumpri bem o desafio perva! Bom, antes da despedida, uma pequena nota: embora tenha colocado algumas menções à deusa, essa fic é em universo alternativo. E esse universo acabou me dando ideias...


End file.
